There are a variety of containers and receptacles for long term use such as storage or for temporary use such as for transporting contents. Containers, or boxes, may be made of durable material such as wood, metal, plastic, or composites, or of corrugated fiberboard, paperboard, or other non-durable materials. The size may vary from very small to the size of a large appliance, or even larger. A container may have a horizontal cross section that is square, rectangular, elongated, round or oval; sloped or domed top surfaces, or non-vertical sides.
Currently adjustable volume containers are adjustable via collapsible wall technology, folding wall technology, a threaded screw depth variation technology, and telescoping cylindrical tubes that are adjusted via slotting teeth of one tube into variable length notches of the other tube.
A problem that exists in the container industry, and especially in the bio-storage industry, is the need to have available containers of difference sizes for long term, very low temperature storage of vials that vary in size. For example, four different sized containers would need to be available to store vials that were of different heights. A first container to store vials of height 1, a second container to store vials of height 2, a third container to store vials of height 3, and a fourth container to store vials of height 4. Not only does this require inventory of multiple sized containers, it also can result in containers not being filled to capacity, which leads to storage facilities becoming filled with partially empty containers, necessitating the construction of additional storage facilities.
The need exists for a solution that addresses these problems.
Related patents and published patent applications known in the background art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,714, issued to Zutler on Feb. 14, 1995, discloses a container wherein a top member and a base member are formed as identical units, e.g., from a common mold, and have interactive shapes that permit the top to be laid upon the bottom in a nesting, closed configuration, and rotated relative to the bottom to at least one open configuration with at least three pinpoints of engagement to allow for positive seating of the top member on the bottom in the open configuration and movement of ambient air therebetween. The top cover and base are divided into sections about their circumferential length. The number of sections is determined by the shape of each of the various sections. There can be any number of sections where each section is constructed so as to be able to mate with an exact inverted mirror image of itself. For each first section not so constructed, i.e., that is “irregular” and will not mate with an inverted mirror image of itself, there is a mating second section, whereby the first section on the top member can be matingly engaged with the second section tun the bottom member to effect the closed configuration. Thus, there can be any even number of such paired, mating “irregular” first and second sections. The top and bottom members can be subsequently modified, e.g., decorative or ornamental components can be added to the other, non-interfacing areas. Additionally, a handle could be added to the top cover. A pedestal could be added to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,455, issued to Irwin on Nov. 23, 1948 discloses a case adjustable to two lengths, for any purpose for which such adjustment in size may be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,319, issued to West on Jan. 8, 2008, discloses a lift van system that includes: a top and bottom cap, each comprising a folded sheet, wherein each folded sheet has substantially similar design specifications; first and second side wall sections, each comprising a single sheet, wherein the first and second side wall sections have substantially similar design specifications; and a cardboard pallet, wherein the pallet fits into the bottom cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,703, issued to Bonner on May 3, 2005, discloses a vertically adjustable work bucket apparatus which includes a shell and a container, wherein the container is vertically adjustable within the shell. The shell includes a plurality of furrow series, wherein the furrows series each have a plurality of furrows, along the interior sidewall of the shell. The furrows are provided to receive, house and support corresponding ribs that are affixed to the exterior sidewall of the container. The container is radially rotated so that the ribs are aligned within the furrows to match a desired profile setting, including at least a maximum and minimum profile. The shell includes a plurality of rollers affixed to the bottom of the shell to allow for easy transportation and positioning of the apparatus.
The foregoing patent, published patent application and non-patent information reflect the state of the art of which the inventors are aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.